Les Boucaniers de Caprica
by kador
Summary: Le championnat de Pyramides bat son plein. Mais on n'en connaîtra jamais la fin...


Synopsis : Le championnat de Pyramides bat son plein. Mais on n'en connaîtra jamais le résultat…

Spoiler : Fin de saison 3.

**1. Victoire à l'arraché**

Une rumeur enflait dans les gradins. Les acclamations grondaient parmi les quatre-vingt mille personnes rassemblées dans le stade de Caprica. Les Titans de Sagitaron avaient déjà fait leur entrée. Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas la cause de tout ce bruit. Les Sagitarons n'étaient pas un peuple très riche et il était rare que les supporters se déplacent en nombre pour suivre leur équipe lorsqu'elle jouait sur d'autres planètes. Le public était donc en très forte majorité composé de Capricans et c'était donc ces derniers qui donnaient maintenant de la voix. Et pour cause, les Boucaniers s'apprêtaient à faire leur entrée sur le terrain d'une seconde à l'autre.

Au milieu de ses coéquipiers sortant des vestiaires, Samuel T. Anders sentait son taux d'adrénaline grimper à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la lumière du jour. Ce match était celui de la dernière chance. Après quatre matchs, les deux équipes étaient désormais à égalité dans ces demi-finales des play-off du championnat colonial professionnel de Pyramides. L'équipe qui remporterait ce cinquième et dernier match gagnerait donc le droit de participer à la grande finale, pour laquelle les Krakens de Aquarius étaient déjà qualifiés.

Lorsque l'équipe sortit à l'air libre, ce fut au pas de gymnastique qu'ils apparurent aux yeux de tous. Certains levaient une main pour saluer le public, d'autres étaient déjà beaucoup trop concentrés pour cela. Ils portaient aujourd'hui leur maillot fétiche. Celui qui arborait une couleur bleu uni, couleur dominant nettement le drapeau de Caprica. Ils étaient en outre équipés du matériel de protection d'usage. Casque, épaulettes et genouillères leur conféraient un air patibulaire.

Sous les hurlements de la foule, qui s'additionnant créaient un énorme brouhaha ininterrompu, les joueurs prirent leur place sur le terrain, face aux Sagitarons, qui jouaient aujourd'hui en blanc. Sam prit une profonde respiration pour ralentir son cœur après la petite course qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à son poste d'attaquant. Il parcourut le public des yeux. La couleur bleue dominait nettement. Avoir tout un stade derrière soi est un énorme avantage. Et les Boucaniers comptaient bien en profiter aujourd'hui.

Soudain, il aperçut une jeune femme blonde dans les gradins. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il la repérait à chaque fois depuis quelque temps lors des matchs à domicile. Pourtant, en dehors de sa grande beauté, cette femme n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Elle ne portait même pas les couleurs de l'équipe. On aurait dit qu'elle était venue assister à un défilé de mode. Elle aurait en tout cas pu y prendre part avec son corps longiligne et son goût visible pour les vêtements qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe de soirée rouge qui lui allait à ravir, mais qui ne semblait vraiment pas très seyante pour un tel lieu ! Finalement, il conclut que ce qui attirait son regard chez cette jeune femme était justement, en plus de sa grande beauté, la couleur vive de sa robe.

Il avait aussi remarqué que la place située à côté d'elle était toujours vide. Etrange. Comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne venait jamais. La plus grande partie de l'assistance était de sexe masculin. Quel homme pouvait choisir de ne pas assister à un match de Pyramide en compagnie d'une telle femme ?

La sirène du coup d'envoi retentit. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam n'avait pas entendu les recommandations du Capitaine. Autour de lui, les joueurs de son équipe commençaient à bouger dans tous les sens. De quelle stratégie s'agissait-il ? Devait-il partir à gauche ? A droite ? Il choisit finalement de courir droit devant lui. Il se retourna un instant et vit le capitaine, qui jouait à la place de pivot, lancer la balle dans sa direction. Il tenta de lire la trajectoire de la balle. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il devait partir sur la gauche pour se mettre à portée. Mais c'était trop tard. La balle lui fila sous le nez, rebondit sur le sol et fila tout droit dans les mains d'un défenseur adverse.

Ce dernier transmit immédiatement la balle à son capitaine, qui avait déjà lancé les attaquants vers l'avant. Sam avait bien tenté d'empêcher la passe, mais le défenseur avait déjà transmis la petite balle lorsque Sam le plaqua au sol. Puis Sam releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le Capitaine de l'équipe adverse envoyer sa longue passe vers l'avant. Et se faufilant au sein de la défense des Capricans, l'attaquant vedette des Titans capta sans aucun problème la balle puis, dans le même geste, la propulsa à travers la petite cible des buts.

La clameur se tut soudain dans le public. Après quelques secondes seulement, les Titans avaient marqué leurs deux premiers points. Et Sam savait qu'il en était le principal responsable. Alors qu'il revenait dans le terrain des Boucaniers, son Capitaine approcha avec une mise sombre. Sam s'attendait à une juste remontrance. Le Capitaine hésita, puis voyant le visage penaud de Sam, lui lança simplement :

- Concentre-toi !

Ce que fit Sam. La suite du match se déroula de manière plus sereine. Mais les Boucaniers étaient tout de même malmenés. Les Titans gagnèrent le premier tiers-temps par quatre à deux. Le second tiers ne vit aucun but marqué. Et les quinze premières minutes du troisième tiers n'avaient pas permis de départager les deux équipes. Elles avaient chacune marqué deux buts et le score était désormais de huit à six pour les Titans. Les cinq dernières minutes allaient donc être déterminantes.

Sam reprit sa place. Les Boucaniers étaient à l'attaque et ils faisaient l'engagement dans le camp des Titans. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il fit abstraction de la foule inquiète qui continuait à les acclamer. Il fit abstraction des joueurs adverses qui trépignaient sur le banc de touche. Il fit même abstraction des deux malabars qui le marquaient et qui se concertaient pour savoir comment ils allaient le plaquer. Il ne regardait plus que la cible dans laquelle il devrait glisser la petite balle lorsqu'elle lui parviendrait dans les mains.

Soudain, tous les joueurs se mirent en mouvement. Sam n'avait même pas entendu le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Mais il n'hésita pas pour autant. Il partit sur la droite. Deux joueurs tentèrent de le bloquer. Il les esquiva. Il parvint alors dans la zone démarquée qu'il visait. Il tourna alors la tête. La balle était en vol. Elle plongeait droit sur lui. Il tendit les mains et la capta. Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit alors dans les gradins.

Il démarra comme une fusée et fonça en direction de la cible adverse. Il entendait les pas de ses poursuivants derrière lui. Deux joueurs tentaient également de bloquer le passage devant lui. Il tourna sur lui-même pour esquiver le premier. Il se baissa pour le second. Et il se retrouva alors seul face à la cible. Avant que quiconque ne puisse le rattraper, il lança la balle contre la cible de toutes ses forces.

Il ne sut qu'il avait marqué que lorsqu'il entendit la liesse de la foule. Plusieurs joueurs vinrent le féliciter. Il venait de sauver son équipe de l'élimination ! Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Désormais, la prochaine équipe qui marquerait se qualifierait pour la finale. Et c'était les Titans qui étaient désormais à l'engagement.

Alors que les deux équipes reprenaient position, la liesse fit place à la torpeur. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans les gradins. Sam croisa le regard d'un des défenseurs qui avaient pris position en face de lui. Il comprit qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle avant la fin du match. Les Titans avaient bien compris qu'il était le plus grand danger pour eux.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Comme un tableau qui se mettrait soudain en mouvement, tous les joueurs partirent en même temps pour prendre position conformément à la stratégie choisie. Sam était sensé déborder la défense par la droite puis attendre en espérant qu'une balle lui serait transmise. Mais le défenseur qui lui faisait face profita d'une inattention de l'arbitre et poussa Sam vers la gauche, le déséquilibrant. Une rumeur parcourut la foule. Mais l'arbitre ne broncha pas. Sam parvint à retrouver l'équilibre et se dirigea cette fois vers la gauche, son défenseur continuant à le marquer comme son ombre.

Soudain, le porteur de la balle apparut devant lui. Surpris, ce dernier lança la balle vers le défenseur qui était toujours à deux pas derrière Sam. Mais la passe était imprécise. Sam sauta et capta la balle au passage. Une nouvelle clameur parcourut le public. Sam parvint à se réceptionner sans trop de mal et accéléra immédiatement, suivi comme son ombre par son défenseur.

Sam avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres en direction de la cible adverse. Mais il n'était pas de son côté, devant lui un mur de défenseurs lui faisait face. Et il entendait la course du défenseur qui le suivait se rapprocher. Il cherchait une solution pour forcer le barrage, mais n'en voyait aucune. Son attaque allait se solder par un échec.

Puis, soudain, il vit un de ses coéquipiers démarqué. Il avait devant lui une voie royale jusqu'à la cible. Il ne mit pas une seconde à se décider. Il lança la balle à travers le terrain en une superbe passe en cloche, lobant toute la défense adverse. La balle atterrit à deux pas devant son coéquipier, puis rebondit tout droit dans ses mains. Le défenseur qui marquait Sam le plaqua alors au sol, mais trop tard pour éviter la passe.

Couché dans l'herbe, plaqué au sol par son défenseur, Sam releva la tête pour voir la fin de la course de son coéquipier et la balle traversant la cible. L'arbitre siffla immédiatement la fin du match. La foule se leva comme un seul homme dans un tonnerre de cris et de joie. Les Boucaniers avaient gagné!


End file.
